Curse of the WereChu
by Kanada
Summary: on the full moon, Ash Ketchum no longer exists. A pikachu is in his place. *UPDATED* R&R!
1. The Transformation...

The lights. The sounds. And to a lesser degree, the smell of wild animals. These were all present in the air of the arena. The crowd was huge, cheering for nothing right now, save the time that the next battle would begin. Popcorn vendors hawked their products. Idiots in full makeup or costumes made asses of themselves in the bleachers. A large chested blond flashed her "assets" for the camera when she came on the big screen. It was your typical tournament crowd and the typical atmosphere. Have fun, forget your troubles, buy some over priced merchandise, and watch as trainers battled for your entertainment. Or if you're a trainer yourself, this was an opportunity to play the crowd, gain experience, and gain in the ranking of your peers. This is what would have normally gone though the head of a particular trainer: Ash Ketchum. But that wasn't happening. The boy in his early teens had other thoughts. Or rather memories. Something that had happened almost a month ago. To be truthful, he did have something else on his mind though. The moon. Or rather the fact that it had happened last full moon. It was rather stupid of him now that he thought about it. Dead of night. Spooky woods. Great place for something bad to happen. Which it did.

Ash and Pikachu had finally decided to call it a night. They'd been up all night, not bothering to check the time or any such thing. Misty had conked out early, with Brock having went to sleep only an hour later. Ash would later get into a good argument with Misty over him being up all night. He and his pokemon had just slipped into the sleeping bag when a low sound got their attention. They heard it several more times, and Ash being Ash had decided to investigate. Pikachu followed, abet grudgingly. Ash should had guessed it was a trap considering what he saw. A mew. Just floating in the air maybe 10 feet from him. Almost begging him to catch it. He had ran after it, the pokemon keeping just a few feet ahead of him. Close, but not near enough to grab. Just like a worm on a hook to entice a fish. Ash had followed for what had seemed like miles, but would turn out to be only a few yards away. It just seemed to vanish. Poof! And Ash was left scratching his head. Pikachu came up to him, his fur strangely up on end. He usually only did it when something was wrong. Something was indeed wrong. **_They _**showed up then. It had been like a dream, the sort of sudden flash of light and things that couldn't be real. Ash would later hope it had been a dream, even if his gut said no. They weren't people. They didn't fall totally under pokemon either. More in-between than anything else. There were 4 that night. One was shaped like a Charizard, except for the fact he was not as big, and had a human shape. Sort of a cross between a bodybuilder and a the most badass charizard ever born. Beside him was what Ash had thought was the mew. Well, it sort of was he guessed. Short, but built like a ten year old. His pinkish fur and long tail made sure no one mistook him for that though. The next was what appeared to be an eevee, but bipedal and about Ash's height. The last was a plant type. A Bulbasaur to be exact. The pokemon's features felt grafted onto a person, but without the person under the face. 

Ash's blood had run cold as the creatures had studied him, almost judging him. He had felt very exposed to them, assorted thoughts going though his mind. Aliens? Mutants? Monsters planning to eat him? That's not what they turned out to be though. Despite the fact their mouths didn't move, Ash could hear their voices very clearly, everything else drowned out. 

"We have come to judge you Ash Ketchum. You are charged with crimes against nature herself. How do you plea?" 

The voice was powerful, and not from a specific creature. More like a group thought than anything else. Ash had started to speak, the word "Innocent" on the tip of his tongue. But, they had cut him off. And with his answer no less. 

"You have plead "Innocent". We shall take the evidence now to reach a verdict."

Again, before he could protest Ash was cut off. This time not by being interrupted, but by something much more invasive. It was hard to describe. It was like someone was literally peaking into his mind. Birthdays, favorite color, what pokemon he had, everything was being looked at. Then it just stopped. Like someone had just flipped a switch. After it was done, Ash felt incredibly violated. He's just had his brain striped searched. 

"We find you, Ash Ketchum, "Guilty" as charged. You shall be sentenced accordingly."

"What! Wait! I..!" Ash bleated out, trying to beg for some reason for it. He felt Pikachu on his shoulder, and heard him yelling at the top of his tiny lungs at them. They eyed him closely, giving Ash a look at what they had done with him. Pikachu's eyes rolled back momentarily, then blinking in rapid succession. Ash assumed they'd just searched his mind too. They started to speak again…

"This new evidence has changed the case. You, Ash Ketchum are "Guilty" of a lesser crime. Thus, your sentence will be less severe. Sentence will be carried out now!"

Light. Blinding light. And a strange pain as well. A sort of pins and needles feeling but so much more than that. Ash felt himself leave the ground somewhat as the "Sentence" what ever it was, was given. Ash could feel himself start to fall, and the hard thud on the ground that followed. He heard Pikachu do the same next to him. Darkness swallowed him up shortly.

Ash would awake the next morning, to the sound of Misty calling his name. It turned out he was only a short distance from camp. And even stranger, he was unharmed. No wounds, no bite marks, no alien ray guns, not jack. He felt almost disappointed. He had turned to his partner, hoping he had some recollection of the night. He had giving Ash his "pika! Piii?" which he knew meant "Watcha talking about Ash?"

Had he dreamt it? Ash wished he knew if he had. He'd be better off thinking it a dream than thinking he was going crazy. Seeing monster pokemon did fall under the "going mental" category. There was something that made Ash know that it wasn't a dream though. It was a strange feeling of dread. Like something incredibly horrible was going to happen. He did have one clue about it though. The moon. Something told him that the full moon was important. He had no idea why. It was like a note in his mind, "Full moon" written on it. The full moon…

"Ash!" hello?" 

Misty's voice snapped Ash back to the present. She stood next to him and yanked his hat down over his face.

"Hey!"

"Just making sure your awake Ash. Don't want ya losing the 1st match. I wouldn't get to battle you if that happened." she quipped, her competitive side in full swing. Ash pulled his hat back up and gave her a smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully before turning her attention to the field. The two trainers were in a dug out of sorts, a stone path leading to the bright ring in the center of the arena. They were hidden from the crowd, save the doorway onto the field. Ash decided that worrying over the incident was pointless right now. If he didn't have his mind on the fight, he'd get creamed. The announcer then came on the loudspeaker, telling the audience that the next match was just 5minutes away. The crowd gave the expected cheers and assorted noises as response. Ash felt himself get excited as the adrenaline started to pump in his veins. No monsters. Just a trainer he'd beat. Nothing to worry about…

As if on cue, Ash's feelings of excitement and joy left his body. He felt incredibly hot for some reason. He felt his cheek, the heat coming off it almost burning him. Sweat poured from his glands, quickly making him look like he was freshly back from the Sahara desert. He wiped his brow with his shirt, as he got hotter. It felt like a fever, but more was wrong than just simple illness. He started to speak, to ask for water or something to cool him. He felt bile in his throat and covered his mouth. He choked it back down and started to back towards the exit back into the arena's backstage. Misty said something but Ash wasn't able to hear her. He could see the look of concern on her face. The boy felt the urge to leave the arena. The urge to keep going and never stop. He tried to fight it, to regain his composure. He failed in this, flinging the door open and barreling into the near empty coliseum behind the bleachers. He just ran. He felt something briefly grab at his pant leg. He glanced back for a second to see Pikachu pursuing him. Ash wanted to stop, but his legs said no. Ash could feel himself panting and sweating, wanting badly to stop and fall over dead. He just kept going though. Past the concession stand in the back. Past the bathrooms with a drunk passed out next to the water fountain. Thought the stadium doors and into the cool night air. The sudden change in climate helped Ash but he still kept running. He ran, as if he was born for no other purpose. He quickly cleared the crowded parking lot and entered the wooded area past it. The air was silent. No animals were there, all driven off by the noise and lights of the stadium. Ash felt more compelled to run by this. The urge to run told him not to stop there. The boy shortly entered what would be considered true forest, the tall trees and sounds of nature untouched by human presence. Once Ash entered the under brush he noticed that he had slowed now and soon he came to a halt in a opening of the canopy next to a fallen log. He collapsed to the ground, letting his racing heart slow and the assorted pains to lessen. He lied there for many minutes as he rested. He could hear the very alive sound of the forest and realized that he was quite certainly lost. He just panted and listened to the air's sounds. After a few moments, a rather exhausted and panicked Pikachu would catch up to his owner and plop down beside him, panting in very much the same manner. 

"Pika..,*huwf*…pi? Chu?" what the…hell was…that for??? he squeaked, as he crawled up to Ash's face. Ash gave a strained grin, blowing a blade of grass from his nose.

"Just did…don't know…*pant* why. Felt kinda sick…" he responded. Pikachu gave him a relived expression as it stood up.

"Jezz…where'd you learn to run like that? I couldn't keep up!" the pokemon joked, more to himself than to his friend. Human's normally only could understand simple phrases, so he wasn't expecting an answer.

"Heh. I thought pikachu were suppose to be fast pokemon." Ash replied, rolling onto his back from the flat on the face position. 

"What! Are calling me slow? the pokemon shot back. Ash chucked at his pokemon's irritation. 

"Well, if I out ran you…" he snickered making Pikachu contemplate shocking him. Something else clicked for the electric mouse thought. The fact Ash had understood him perfectly. Ash was good at understanding Pikachu, but not that good. The pokemon briefly realized that he had understood Ash perfectly himself. The "Wait! Something is screwed up." alarm went off in his head.

Ash? Do me a favor. Sit up. he spoke, fearing the response. Ash sat up and turned to him.

Ok, I'm sitting. Now what? the human responded, the boy not realizing he'd replied in a series of "pikas". Pikachu's eyes grew huge as he contemplated the ramifications of this. Ash gave his pokemon a confused look, wondering what was wrong. 

What is it? What's wrong? he spoke, deaf to his change in language. Pikachu just kept staring at his owner, not believing the change. Irritated from the lack of response, Ash started to speak again. But before he could, a sharp pain hit his face. His vision went white momentarily, but quickly back to normal. Wondering what that was, Ash came to the conclusion that Piakchu had shocked him. He started to rub his cheek, which he though was where he'd been zapped. The boy collided with something unexpected though. The skin didn't feel red or hot. Heck it didn't even feel burnt. Something was wrong , that much he could feel. The boy absently scratched hi head before touching the spot again. He received a sharp static shock when he did.

Ow! The hell?? he mumbled rubbing the area. He felt more static their and raised his hand. To his utter disbelief, he saw a tiny bolt of electricity shoot from his cheek and fizzle out. He experimented, rubbing the spot again. Again, he saw a spark of electricity leave the spot. Not believing his eyes he turned to Pikachu.

Pikachu…is something wrong with my cheeks? He stammered. The pokemon's jaw was hanging open, not believing his eyes either. 

Red…your cheeks have red spots on them… he squeaked not wanting to believe it. Ash gave a forced giggle, hiding his nervousness. 

Your joking right? Right? he spoke, his voice high with a new anxiety. Pikachu gave no answer, his partner's fear growing. The boy started to stand, not believing the events. Ash cried out instead though, a howl of bestial pain. He fell to his knees, his hands climbed over his ears. Tears streamed down his face as something unnatural started to happen. It felt as if someone was pulling his ears, the tissue tearing and pulling in agony. He screamed again as they started to physically stretch. He moved his hands slightly as his ear tips started to push against his fingers. The tips continued to extend, quickly giving Ash an elfin appearance. He panted, the pain having slowed a bit. This ended quickly as they started to move again, this time not the tips, but the base of his ears themselves. Ash found himself having to move his hands up as his ears traveled higher up his skull, his fingers now only able to grasp the bases. He felt his hair part and move clear of his ears as they moved onto the top of his head. Ash let out a final scream, less from pain but more from the experience, before falling on his hands and knees. The boy let the pain evaporate as he breathed heavily, thinking nothing as he did. It barely registered when Pikachu touched a ear, causing him to shake a bit. The pokemon wasn't believing any of this. It had to be some sort of insane dream. Why did he think this? Not only were Ash's ears now located on the top of his head, they had fur. Yellow fur. With black tips. A pikachu's ears. The pokemon would have pissed himself in fear if this was real. It couldn't be though. It was too impossible to be anything but a dream. At least he hoped it was. He just studied his friend's new ears, not believing and praying both a once. 

Ash, feeling that the worst was over, decided to try and stand up again. But, like before, he screamed again instead. From his current position, he could see his hands in front of him. He screamed because yellow fur was present on his fingertips. He rose up and brought his hands to his face, studying them as if they weren't his own. The fur spread further down his fingers, fear and a new pain encouraging Ash to rip off his gloves. He did so, the articles landing in the grass nearby. The fur didn't stop though, now going faster up his hand. Past his knuckles, over his wrist and partway up his forearm. It slowed slightly, but not stopping entirely. Before Ash could contemplate having furry hands, he felt a new pain from his feet. He started to scream again as his feet started to swell inside his shoes. The boy furiously kicked them off, exposing his still human feet. He breathed a small sigh of relief. It was short however, his toes starting to throb. He watched as a thick webbing grew between his toes. To his shock, his toes bent, the big toe to one side, two toes in the middle, and the other two to the side. He found he was now unable to move them separately, as if he only had three toes instead of five. He let out another high scream as that started to happen. Fur swamped his fusing toes and they quickly became one with one another. If this wasn't bad enough, Ash's feet started to lengthen to an inhuman shape. After a moment of shock he realized that he was becoming four legged, and would be soon trapped. He desperately tried to stand, the act causing him to cry out in pain. His body screamed at him for the act. Standing, abet on long, three toed, furry feet, Ash became aware of a new sensation. It felt like something big was pushing against the ass of his pants. The pain increased, traveling up his spine in an extremely painful way. He clawed at his belt and unclasped it, then ripping the button off his jeans. No longer held up by the belt and button, Ash's pants pooled around his ankles. He felt better yes, but the strange feeling in his back was still there. He felt around his rear and collided with something. Something big. He looked at his rear and screamed again. Ash had a tail sticking out of his boxers, swaying with the night air. The impulse to move it quickly occurred and the tail moved. Ash wanted to faint now, and would have if not for the strange urge to watch the rest of this. It was obvious what was occurring, He was turning into a pokemon. A pikachu to be exact. An animal…

The realization triggered something in his body, causing the changes to speed up. He fell flat on his face as his legs snapped into a fully pokemon shape. A pulling sensation caused Ash to scream again, now for the 1st time realizing he had just screamed "Pika" really loud. Tears streamed as Ash felt his genitals start to shrink and change shape. He tried to claw at his groin, to try and stop it, but found his arms constricted and stuck in his suddenly gigantic shirt and vest. He clawed at them as his manhood quickly became furry and well hidden. A pokemon-hood now. He would have started crying harder, if his face hadn't started to hurt again. He felt his hat slip off his head as he shrank more, now barely the size of a three year old. His nose snapped and cracked as it pushed out and darkened, the wet nose of a pikachu. He felt the strange feeling of hair becoming fur, his normal black locks quickly becoming yellow and more fur than hair. He closed his eyes as the ride finished, leaving a pikachu in the boy's place. 

Ash Ketchum's human life was over now. A pikachu crawled out of his clothes and stared at his body. Tiny, thumb less, paws. A tail. Big pointed ears. Fur all over his person. The only sign he had been human was the fur on his head being unnaturally unrulely. The assorted points and shape of it gave the impression of hair if only to those who knew the boy. Naked, freighted and robbed of his body, Ash fainted. The irony that a pokemon trainer was now a pokemon never entered his thoughts. 

End part 1


	2. 1st day as an animal...

Daylight. Ash Ketchum opened his eyes, taking in his location. He was on his back, staring up at the sky. Vibrant blues and hues of yellow, and many tones that his eyes had never seen before. It was as if his eyes were improved in some way. He breathed deeply, letting the sweet smelling air enter his lungs. He took in many scents, some new, some old. The smell of the trees and the grass under him. A stream nearby. He could even smell himself for some reason. The reason that was odd hadn't struck him yet. It wasn't a smell in the BO since of the word; more of a pleasant musk that he knew was his own personal odor. He knew that this was strange, but the scent was rather comforting, so he dismissed that thought. He could also smell Pikachu's scent, telling him that he was nearby. Ash's ears picked up a rustling noise near him, and assumed that Pikachu was the source. Awake now, Ash stood up, stretching and yawning. He could feel the cool forest air on his body and briefly thought of the terrible dream he'd had the night before. It had felt so real too. He could still remember the strange sensations. Not having thumbs. Fur all over his body. The massive ears. And the weirdest feeling: having a tail. On cue, Ash's tail moved, tapping his backside. The former boy felt his fur stand on end as he realized something rather important. He confirmed it by looking at the yellow tail attached to his spine. He **did **have no thumbs. He **did** have fur covering his body. He **did **have the massive ears. He **DID** have a tail!! He was a pikachu!!

"AGAGAG!!!!!!! NO NO! NO!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" exited his mouth a moment later. The pokemon grabbed at his fur and face, prodding and pulling on each part. His mind was panicking. There had to be an explanation. Maybe he was hallucinating? Asleep? The most elaborate costume ever made?? 

Nope, those didn't work. He was a pokemon. That was it. 

"So, sleeping beauty woke up…" a snide voice replied. Ash turned to Pikachu, who had seemed to have grown to massive proportions. It took Ash's mind a moment to adjust to the fact he was now maybe 2ft tall. Pikachu wasn't a giant; it was just Ash was now his size. 

"Ok…I'm a pikachu…right?" Ash asked rather timidly. Pikachu gave a comforting expression and patted Ash on the shoulder. 

"Yep. So, how's it feel Ash'y?" he replied, giving Ash a playful slap on the rear. Ash jumped in response and backed away from him. The sour look on Ash's new face told Pikachu that humor wasn't the best approach. 

"Ok…I'll just tell ya what I know and we can go from there. That work?" He asked with a lot of pity in his voice. Ash nodded, now sitting in a squatting position, his hands over his groin. Pikachu started to say there was no real need, since you couldn't see them under the fur, but he held his tongue. 

"Ok…I remember the Deities now. I remember what they told me." He started, the fog over that night's events now gone from his mind. 

"I saved your ass now that I think about it. They were going to turn you into a pokemon, and erase your memories. You would have been just a wild pikachu…" he spoke, his tone getting grim. Ash's eye's bulged slightly at the thought. A mindless animal. He shivered, his fur getting erect again. A new side effect of fear he guessed. 

"Anyway, I started yelling at them. I told them how you where the best trainer in the world. At least where I'm concerned anyway. Then they did that whole mind-scanning thing. That felt too weird…" he continued, Ash now absorbing his partner's unseen personality first hand. He was a lot more of a show off than he had expected. But truth be told, that made him a lot more like Ash than before. 

"So, they changed their minds about the whole thing. They said a "Less Severe" punishment.," he added, glancing at his now animal friend. He chucked slightly. Less severe indeed. 

"Speaking of which, just what the heck did I do in the first place?" Ash broke in, not noticing his tail swaying with his agitated mood. Pikachu thought for a second and remembered it partly. 

"They were ranting on and on. I didn't listen to all of it. Something about humans enslaving pokemon , yada yada, and that they were passing sentence on the worst of the worst. To set an example ya know. We just happened to be in the area at the time. Hell, they said you were the least offensive human they had ever met. It sounded like they'd been doing this sort of stuff to people for a good while now…" Pikachu trailed off. 

Ash grimaced at the idea. Having this happen to himself was bad, but the idea of others stuck like this was worse. It suddenly came to his attention that Pikachu knew a lot more about it than he thought. The boy remembered that pikachu had been silent most of that time, going after them when he had been threatened. When did he learn all this?

"Question: am I missing something? They only said a couple sentences if I remember. When'd you find all of this out??" he asked, his tone slightly accusatory. Pikachu grinned slightly before letting out a low chuckle. Ash grimaced again.

"Oh, sorry. Pokemon talk a lot faster than a human. I got all of that out when I was yelling at them." he replied, the superiority vibe getting across load and clear. Ash stuck his tongue out at his partner. 

***

Hours pasted, with little activity. Ash had sat in pretty much the same spot, doing nothing but taking in his situation. He was stuck as a Pikachu. He was lost in a now rather huge feeling forest. 

*gurumble*

And he was hungry. The pokemon rubbed the fur on his rather empty belly and decided he needed to eat. Ash stood and started to walk, intending to find something. He fell flat on his face however. It clicked in his mind that he was now a quadruped. 4 legged. He wasn't designed for walking upright. Pikachu could stand and squat on 2 legs, but all 4's was the only real method for walking. Ash flexed his long feet and gently put his legs under him. Next his hands in the same way. He stood now in the correct position, but couldn't decide which limb to move 1st. He started with his back, left foot, but quickly stuttered along before piling into the ground again. His face now covered with dust, Ash briefly contemplated asking for Pikachu's help. The pokemon had gone off to try and figure out their location, but said he'd be nearby. Ash, being stubborn, dismissed the thought and got up on all 4's again. This time he tried a left right left approach, getting several feet before banging his chin into the ground. This process of trail and error would go on for nearly an hour before he could walk correctly. He still fell quite a bit though…

Now able to walk, Ash remembered the empty void that was his stomach. What could he get to eat? He gazed around for a moment, looking for something obvious. An apple tree, berries from a bush, anything he could easily get. Nothing stood out as edible. Dishearted, Ash started to go back to his sitting spot and think some more. It hit him that this body did have some advantages. The pokemon stuck his nose into the air and took in the scents. Trees, water, more trees….ahha! His nose had picked up the only foreign object in the forest: his clothes. And in those he remembered having some pokemon food. The small, smelly, pellets didn't look appetizing when he was human, but he was too hungry to care. Instinct took over as the pokemon dashed to his old clothes and began prodding thought them with his nose. It was hard to believe that he had once fit in the dirty shirt, vest, pants, and hat on the ground. Ash thought they would better suit a tent than being worn. After a few moments, Ash came to the subject of his search: the pellets in his vest's inner pocket. The pokemon at 1st tried to fish them out like a normal human would have but soon found himself biting and ripping the pocket open. He was rewarded with a loud *RIIIPP* as the pocket came apart, the pellets scattering on the ground. Ash hadn't realized how hungry he had been as he devoured as much as he could.

"Ugh. You're actually eating that stuff?" Pikachu griped, freshly back from trying to figure out their location, taking Ash's mind off feeding his face. He realized he hadn't even tasted the food, having swallowed most of it, a few still in his cheeks. The former human gagged slightly when he got the real taste in his mouth. He swallowed what was still there and choked down the rest. Pikachu came up to him and patted him on the back in a knowing manner.

"There's a reason I always want what you're eating…"

***


	3. Instincts...

Calm. Peaceful. Quiet. Relaxed. All of these described Ash Ketchum's state of mind. It was funny. He had to be in possibly the worst fix in all recorded history. Turned into a pikachu by a bunch of poke-gods. Left in the most secluded forest he'd ever seen. Stranded with little hope of ever getting out. 

But Ash wasn't bothered by any of this. In fact, you could say he was enjoying it. The boy turned pokemon was lying in the cool grass, letting the afternoon sun warm his furred hide. It was so pleasant here. Now as a part of nature, Ash was now aware of so much more. Every blade of grass, every strip of bark, every footprint in the soft earth had a story to tell. The forest was so alive, and he felt as though he belonged there. His instincts were yelling that at him as a matter of fact.

**__**

"You belong here. This is your home. Except it. This is your home…"

His mind had been fighting his instincts for much of the day. Each side of his mind was presenting its case:

**__**

If you stay here, you'll be free. No responsibilities. No worries. Just living a simple life as a simple animal. 

On the other hand, Ash's human mind fought back. 

****

You can't be serious!! Stay an animal!? I'm a human being! Not a pokemon! I have a life! 

Human thought was a strong thing. It could override everything else your instincts told you. Even where or what "Home" was. 

Ash started to walk around, just wanting to forget his plight. He knew that he couldn't just stay here. He refused to betray his friends and himself. The boy just wanted to get back to where his life had been yanked off course. He was suppose to be in the middle of a torment! Not running around on all fours! Ash just wanted relief from the combat in his mind. He walked around, blocking everything save nature herself. He followed his nose around, letting it lead him where it may. He didn't care. He stopped and felt a sudden rush of relief. He grinned slightly, not caring where it had come from. 

"ASH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" 

Ash was snapped out of his relief by Pikachu's sudden appearance. The pokemon had been trying to plot a way back to civilization, and had left Ash on his own. The boy had failed to notice his reappearance.

"What!? What is it?" Ash snapped, having been yanked out of his relaxation. Pikachu gave the boy a sort of amused, but sad expression. Ash had no idea of what he had done. The smell came to his nose. Not just a smell: a scent. **His **scent. Ash then realized he had his leg lifted in the air. He was hiked up next to a large oak. The fact that he had just peed wasn't what bothered him., it was the reason. He had just marked his territory. He had just marked a tree!

More from fear than anything else, more urine sprinkled the tree trunk…

***

"Come on Ash. We need to get going. It'll be dark soon…" Pikachu squeaked, not really expecting a response. Ash was rather mortified by the "Territory" incident, and hadn't spoken a word since. It was late afternoon now. The sun was a few hours from setting. A pleasant rainy smell was in the air, and the forest was rather active now. Pikachu realized that he had missed the wild. He'd been with Ash for so long that he had forgotten how peaceful it was. The pokemon sighed a bit, not wanting to leave, but knowing he had to. If they stayed here too much longer, Ash might get worse…

The pikachu pushed that from his mind and trotted over to Ash's clothes, now set out in a rather neat pile. Ash had rummaged though them earlier and had cleaned them up a bit after the tree. Pikachu guessed that doing a human thing like folding clothes could be helpful. If you were loosing your humanity that is. Pikachu, having obviously never experienced that, could only guess what was going though his partner's mind. Ash still had his pokemon's interests in mind though. The boy had taken all of his poke balls and set them inside his upturned hat. Even with all this having happened, he still didn't forget about his pokemon. Pikachu smiled and griped the hat by the rim, pulling it along, dragging the cargo. 

"Ash!" he yelled with a question on his mind. "What are we gonna do with these?" 

Ash walked up slowly, his head low, his ears, and tail in the same manner. 

"Think about taking them to the city…drop them off at the poke center…I can't take care of them like this…" he mumbled. Pikachu's smile left and was replaced by a scowl. 

"Getting depressed over this is not a good idea," the pokemon scolded, dragging the hat and walking past his friend. "Besides, if you get mopey, then I'll get mopey." he continued. He shot a grin at Ash, " Remember, I'm the certified pikachu here. Don't even think about take'n my job Ash." he chuckled. Ash gave a half smile in response and followed his friend as they started the long trek back to civilization…

***


	4. Capture!

Ash Ketchum, former human and currently inhabiting the body of a pikachu. This was the situation Ash was currently in. The boy looked up wearily at the sight he'd been seeing for the last part of the day: Pikachu's fuzzy rear end. He grimaced before tuning his look away from it. Ash had been following his partner as the pokemon lead him down what they hoped was the trail back to civilization. At least they hoped it was anyway. Truth be told, Ash had lost what little since of direction he had to begin with. Shrinking down to under two feet tall would do that to ya. The former boy had been content to just follow his friend, much too weary to worry about going the right way and such. He soon found his gaze travel back up to his friend's rump again, a red shade coming over the boy's face. It wasn't like he was "attracted" to Pikachu or anything like that. It was the fact that Ash had no real idea what he looked like. Since changing, Ash hadn't seen his new face or gotten that good a look at his own body. Pikachu was walking right in front of him and Ash found himself studying his friend like he'd never seen him before. The big tail with its lighting bolt like shape, the furry ears with black tips, the brown stripes across his backside, all of the pokemon's features. Ash had to assume he looked rather close to his friend. If Pikachu knew he was being eyed like this, he didn't show it. It looked like the electric mouse was too occupied with the cargo he was dragging with his tail. When they had decided to go, Ash had refused to leave behind a few vital items: his poke balls (since there's no way he'd abandon them out in the wild), his hat (mostly as a means to carry the dozen odd balls but also for sentimental value.) his boxers, (if he ever did get his body back, no way he'd be naked for too much longer) and lastly his old wristwatch. (solely for the fact Ash was afraid of loosing track of the days and time) Ash had intended to carry his supplies but after falling in the mud and dumping the poke balls twice, Pikachu decided to take over. Ash was still wobbly on his legs and not having his tail available to balance made walking much harder. Thus, Pikachu had served as the pack mule as Ash had slowly followed his friend though the forest. 

***

Ash had tried to not pester Pikachu, but curiosity was getting the best of him. Just how long had they been going? The sun was very low in the sky, dusk settling in and the first few nocturnal pokemon were fidgeting and coming from their homes. "Pikachu? Can we stop now? It's getting dark…" Ash asked, his voice squeaking a bit. He hadn't realized it before but now, it came to him: darkness meant predators, and he was no longer at the top of the food chain. The idea made him shiver, and his new fur became somewhat erect. If this was fear or static electricity, Ash had no idea. Pikachu stopped walking and sighed a bit. 

"Sure, *pant* I'm ready for a brake." he croaked, his voice raspy and dry. They had to have been going for quite a long time. The pokemon slumped up against Ash's hat and breathed deeply, Ash smelling the sweat and exhaustion on him. He felt much more guilty for making him carry his stuff. Ash pushed the thought aside, remembering his watch. He guessed they'd started around one or two'ish that after noon judging from where the sun had been. Ash realized he had never looked at the time earlier. The boy started to paw though the poke balls, finding the dirty green strap of his watch tucked under Charizard and Squirtle's poke balls. He lifted the item out and stared at the tiny electric display. 

His mind was blank. The dashes and curves, nothing was clicking for him. Ash blinked in rapid succession, then rubbing his eyes. The symbols on the watch still made no since to his brain. Ash thought, and thought, and thought for all he was worth but he couldn't remember what any of it meant. His fur stood up on end alas he realized the truth. 

He couldn't read. His knowledge of numbers was gone. Not thinking, Ash stared at the words written on the back. It was the name of the watch manufacturer and he knew that but the words themselves we just meaningless chicken scratch. He didn't know what they meant anymore. He couldn't read…

Ash wanted to scream. Not the shrill "Pikas" that were escaping his mouth. A human scream. His screaming. Ash couldn't think clearly, his mind only processing a few things at a time. 

His words partly, jumbled and slurred with mindless shock and panic.

"NNO! NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! I CAN'T READ! I CAN'T F**KING READ! IM A HUMAN! HUMAN! NOT AN ANIMAL! A HUMAN! I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK LIKE THIS…I don't want to…be…stuck…" was the only thing he could make out clearly. He could also make out Pikachu's voice a bit, only spurts of it

"ASH! Calm down!…… ASH!……..Stop it!….down! Calm Down!!!"

His mind was swimming. He wanted to puke, to just curl up into a ball and die. He just wanted out of this nightmare. This was a nightmare… he was just an animal. A dumb animal….

Ash never did hear the approaching human, a pretty girl with blue hair tied back in a short ponytail. She was dressed in a pair of flared jeans, a white shirt with a dragon of many colors wrapping around her chest and back on it. Her midriff was also exposed, a belly ring catching the light . If Ash was still in any condition near human, she would have been a site to behold. She had heard the shrill shrieking, expecting to find another pokemon with a broken leg or wing thanks to the nearby highway. 

A screeching pikachu was defiantly unexpected. The poor thing looked downright crazy. Bug eyed, running in a tight circle, screaming at the sight of itself. It was almost night now and the insane little thing would attract predators like a lightning rod. She also noticed a second pikachu, although this one wasn't as loony as its friend was. She felt rather sorry for the poor thing, having to see its friend like that. Her mind made up, the girl's fingers tugged an empty poke ball from out of her pants and clicked the button to enlarge it to full size. She thought about if she needed to weaken it first before trying to catch it, but she knew she wouldn't have to. The trainer inched forward a bit and firmly but gently tossed the ball at the pokemon's head. The ball smacked Ash square in the back of the head. His mind clawing itself apart, unconsciousness was a blessing. The pikachu flopped on the ground, the poke ball landing next to him with a thump. The device popped open, doing what Ash had done to many pokemon himself. His body went numb, his mind tucking itself away as his body disintegrated, loosing solid form. It was a rather painless feeling, not having a solid body. 

Just a formless ball of energy ready for storage.

The mass of red energy was greedily sucked up by the ball, which snapped shut with a click. No struggle, no movement indicating escape. The pikachu had gone quietly, too mad to fight being captured. The second pikachu, now wearing a look of dumbfounded ness, squeaked out a soft "Pika." The girl softly walked up to the ball and pressed the button on it, the ball reducing to the marble like storage size. She deposited it into her pocket and studied the other pokemon. She guessed it was family to the other one. Maybe a brother or sister, maybe even its mate. She wasn't going to try and sex it in the middle of the woods at night. She did notice the soiled hat laying on the ground near them and picked it up, almost dumping the cargo inside. A hefty collection of poke balls, all full, along with some kid's boxers and a muddy watch. The weird situation was already being processed by the trainer's mind but she shrugged it off. It was cold and a bit wet, her dragon shirt not much protection from the elements. She'd rather be at home before trying to figure things out. She started to walk away, but something tugged her pant leg. The other pikachu was there, little tears welling up in its glassy black eyes. She had to be right the way it was looking at her. She bent down and petted its head, the pokemon obviously having been handled by humans before. 

"Sorry little guy. Your friend is….umm…well, sick. I'll let him go in a few days ok?" she spoke, trying to sooth the animal. Now that she thought about the way the other one acted it may have to be put down. She started to get up again but the pokemon gave a sharp "Pika!" at this. 

"I could capture you too you know…" she told it coolly. The pokemon snapped back, dashing into the brush with shocking speed. Amused, the girl stood up, knowing that her little idea would work. As the trainer walked down the dirty path towards home, she could hear the pikachu pursuing her, too good to be spotted however. She smiled a bit. She was always bringing strays home anyway, so another pokemon wondering around the yard wouldn't be a problem. 


	5. Inside a Pokeball

"White…nothing but white…why is it so white?" Ash Ketchum asked himself, knowing he had no answers. Bleak, empty nothingness stood before him, cold and emotionless. He could feel his body and he knew he was alive but…this place was impossible. No shadow or color or anything obstructing the white. An infinite void encasing him. "HELLO!!!!" he yelled into the nothingness, not receiving any reply. Not even an echo or the wind. Just nothing. Ash had never been so isolated. He looked down at his feet, seeing just the white, causing him to wonder if he was actually standing on anything. He attempted to stamp his foot, to answer his question, but no sound or even a feeling of contact came form it. He was floating it seemed. To his surprise, he also was human again, something that pleased and troubled him at once.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" he screamed, as if demanding some higher power to answer him. 

**__**

"That's a valid question Ash Ketchum." a voice answered. Ash spun to his right and then his left, looking up down and around for the source of the voice. Nothing but the empty blank as far as the eye could see. 

"Hmm…I see this is a bit much to take. I'll show myself to ease your mind…" the voice spoke again, still without a location Ash could follow. After a moment, Ash felt as if he was being eyed, and quickly spun around. His mouth hung open at the source of the voice. 

"YOU….YOU!!" the boy moaned, the aslant reviving his memories of recent events. The forest…the transformation…loosing his humanity…and the pokemon that had lead him into the initial trap. The Mew. 

He remembered its appearance well. Remotely human sized and shaped. A thin frame supported by two oversized feet, its stance bipedal but with the leg structure of a pokemon. Light pink fur covering the entirety of its body, including the whip like tail with its bulging tip. The angular head with the large pointed ears and the deep blue eyes taking up most of its face, with its tiny mouth almost hidden under its short muzzle. A humanoid Mew. The same Mew that had helped strip him of his life. 

Ash's rage boiled. Every bit of anger he had in him was aimed at the creature, Ash having never wanted revenge so badly in his entire life. This…thing…had made him into a dumb animal. He had taken his life away. True, it wasn't the only one of the creatures but he didn't have them in front of him. The Mew smiled, a strange smile, Ash not sure of its meaning…

"Now is not the time to get angry. Besides, you couldn't harm me even if you tried." it spoke, its tone fearless and not the least bit intimidated. Ash felt his rage dissipate, the logic seeping in. This creature had turned him into a pokemon after all. It was doubtful he could contend with that kind of power. 

"I am here for a purpose Ash. I didn't come to torment you. I came to give answers. All that is needed of you is to listen…" it continued, its voice having a sympathetic tone. Ash gave up being angry at it, deciding that he was in no position to argue.

"1st things 1st…" it spoke. "This…place. Isn't really a place at all. In fact, it doesn't exist. "

Ash gave Mew a cockeyed look, wondering if this being was as loony as that sounded.

The Mew blushed slightly, realizing that that didn't make much since.

"This…all of this…is in your mind Ash." it told him.

Ash scratched his head. "In my mind? What the heck does that mean?" 

Mew shook his head. " I doubt that this is easy to accept. This place is your mind. Your dreamscape so to speak." he spoke. Ash nodded his head, since this place did remind him of a dream somewhat. 

" This is your unconscious mind Ash. The reason you are here is because of what has happened to your body…" 

Ash tried to cut him off, to tell him it was him who had turned him into a pikachu, but the deity glared at him suddenly, making the boy hold his tongue. 

"That's not what I meant. You don't remember do you…." the creature sighed before continuing 

"You were captured. You are inside a Pokeball." 

Ash's face lost its color as he flashed back to the event. He remembered now…he replayed himself going crazy, spinning around in a circle and wanting to die. He remembered something smacking his head and then…nothing. "Oh….shi.." he mumbled the idea hard to fathom. A new question entered his mind. 

"Wait! Shouldn't I be inside the pokeball? Why am I in my brain!?" he yelled at Mew. 

The pokemon mused for a moment. 

" When a pokemon is "captured"…they are decent grated and reduced to an energy state. Energy cannot be destroyed but it can be stored and compacted. That is why you humans invented poke balls. To have easy transport of your captures. " it began, a slight rage in its' voice. 

"In this energy state, a pokemon does either two things. They will sleep until they are released…or in the case of higher pokemon & you, enter their inner mind like this." it said.

Ash pondered this for a moment. "You mean I'm still a pikachu…and I'm inside a poke ball now…?" he asked timidly. The Mew nodded. "That's the basic situation. As for the next, and more important question I know you have…Why have you been "changed". 

Ash nodded, clinching a fist as the only act of anger he could release. 

"Obviously, I am not just a Mew. In fact, I'm not even that. I may fall under what you humans may call a "ghost". Ash gave him that "Huh?" expression of his. 

" I and my brothers, the other pokemon you saw that night, are dead. But we are linked by the fact we died by human hands or actions." it told him. Ash's expression became grim. 

"Upon our deaths, nature it seems decided we were to be her tools. We were alive again. And bestowed with great power. And a purpose…" it spoke. Ash swallowed hard before speaking. "And that is…?"

"Our purpose Ash Ketchum, is to teach humans humility for what they have done to nature's creatures. The enslavement of pokemon must be repented." he boomed. 

"But, I thought…that…." Ash stammered, realizing that Mew had a point. It was kind of like enslavement to catch pokemon. He never thought that it might be perceived that way.

"True…" Mew continued. "…some humans are gentle and pure, treating their pokemon as equals. But many more are deserved of retribution. And that is our mission: To teach the worst of you humility by becoming what you have enslaved. " 

Ash soaked in what the Mew was saying, agreeing with the ideas but not the execution. But why him?

"Why me? I've always been as best a trainer as I can be to my pokemon! Why did you do this to ME!!?" he yelled at Mew, feeling as if he was being victimized at random. 

"YOU, Ash Ketchum., have a higher purpose. For you see, YOU now have the fate of many on your shoulders. " it spoke coldly. Ash's eyes widened. "What does that mean…"he mumbled. 

"You just happen to be one of the most perfect trainers in this world. You treat your pokemon with the utmost respect and would gladly sacrifice yourself for them. You are devoted. And THAT is why you were chosen." it said.

Ash yelled at him "Chosen for WHAT!?" 

"To save all of your fellow trainers. " it told him.

Ash's mouth dropped. "save…all..of them?" 

"I am at odds with my brothers I'm afraid. I feel that man is redeemable. Worth saving. They do not. You have been chosen Ash since you represent everything that I believe a human can achieve. My brothers feel that mankind must be punished as a whole…" it spoke.

"Punished!?" Ash blurted out, frightened by what it may mean. 

"All humans are to be transformed into pokemon, to wipe the slate clean and restore that balance." it responded.

Ash felt his heart drop into his feet. This was insane.

"WHAT!!!!!!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" he screamed, not believing his ears. 

"That is why you have been chosen Ash. Your actions will determine if humans are redeemable." 

The weight of this revelation hit Ash like a ton of bricks. He felt himself start to puke, but nothing came up, showing that he probably was in his own mind…

"You will be tested by this trial. You must show humans can be redeemed by your actions as a pokemon. If a human can show his worth to the world when he is not a human, my fellow deities will be satisfied and humans will remain unharmed." he spoke quietly.

"BUT…" he boomed. " if you fail to prove yourself. You will be forever a pokemon, and man will share your fate. Your trial will last 1 complete year. It will end if you give up and let go of your humanity, die, or manage to succeed in your task before a year has passed. There is NO WAY to undo the spell that is upon you. You are welcome to try but do not expect success. 

Ash started to panic. This couldn't be happening to him. How was he suppose to deal with…THIS?

"You..can't do this! I can't do this! Don't!!!" Ash yelled in vein. A creeping darkness was starting to overtake the void. Darkening and turning night. Ash realized he must be waking up and about to be released from the ball. He was out of time.

Mew gave him one last speech before Ash's mind darkened.

"Follow your heart and soul Ash. Do not weaver and you will succeed in this trial. 

Your curse is connected with the moon. By day and moonless night you will remain as a pokemon. By moonlight you will briefly return to your human form. Do not forget your mission."

*to be continued.*


End file.
